My Barbie Girl
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Kris adalah seorang namja yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Hingga sebuah hadiah natal mengubah hidupnya. KRISYEOL STORY. CHAP 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1 : Christmas Day

My Barbie Girl : Christmas Day

Hello semuanya,ini FF debut aku FFN(?)

Mohon bantuannya ya ^^

Judul : My Barbie Girl

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Sedikit yadong (?)

Rate : T sampai M++?

Pair : KrisYeol,SuDo,KaiHun,XiuHan,etc.

Warning : GS for uke,typo,crack!pair,don't like don't read,

Oh iya, FF ini terinspirasi dari FF "Barbie Hae" yang ada di FFN juga,cuma ceritanya sesuai imajinasi aku ^^ link FF nya : s/8678115/1/Barbie-Hae

Oke deh,enjoy

-Kris POV-

Hello,namaku Wu Yi Fan,namja asal China yang juga keturunan juga bisa memanggilku Kris. Sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen sial yang indah di SM Town. Natal kali ini akan terasa sangat panjang,karena ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan natal tanpa kedua orangtuaku. Aku hanya merayakan natal -benar kabar baiknya,teman-temanku seperti Tao,Chen,Luhan,Lay dan Suho akan mengirim hadiah natalnya untukku. Akupun akan mengirimi mereka hadiah tahu,itu semacam tradisi semenjak kami masih kecil.

"Wow,besarnya.." aku melihat sebuah kotak hadiah ,siapa yang mengirimnya?.Oh ternyata Tao yang mengirim hadiah itu.

"Taruhan,dia pasti memberiku boneka panda lagi" aku memutuskan untuk melihat hadiah yang lain.

Lalu aku melihat kotak hadiah yang paling kecil,disitu terdapat tulisan "jangan dibanting". Aku memegang dan membuka kotak itu secara perlahan.

"Jam Rolex edisi terbaru,tepat seperti yang kuinginkan" aku mencoba jam tangan itu sangat cocok untuk acara formal.

Hei tunggu dulu aku belum selesai memperkenalkan ,aku adalah seorang pengusaha di Wu Corp,warisan yang diberikan orang perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang hotel,pariwisata,dan perminyakan. Perlu kalian tahu,aku juga seorang conceptor di sebuah perusahaan advertising,ketika orang tuaku masih ada. Aku percaya jika pekerjaan adalah tentang passion,bukan uang. Aku adalah anak tunggal,sehingga aku menjalankan perusahaan sendiri. Tapi untungnya aku mendapat bantuan dari mari bicarakan tentang Natal (lagi).

"Huh,aku bingung,mana lagi hadiah yang harus kubuka?Itu semua terlalu banyak…"

Masalahnya adalah bukan hanya temanku yang memberi hadiah,tapi juga rekan kerja,karyawanku,dan beberapa yeoja di sekitar apartemenku.

Aku mengambil sebuah kotak sedang berbungkus itu terkesan terlalu simple untukku. Entah kenapa kotak itu membuatku penasaran. Siapa yang memberikankannya?teman-temanku?karyawan?rekan kerjaku?.

"Mari kita lihat" aku membuka bungkusannya.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata…hadiahnya adalah…sebuah yang benar saja.

"Barbie?are you kidding me?ini pasti Lay atau Tao atau salah seorang tetangga gilaku"

Aku mencoba mencari nama tidak mencantumkan namanya di hadiah itu. Akupun hanya membuka kotak itu,dan mendudukkan Barbie itu di kursi. Aku membuka hadiah yang lainnya. Aku tahu,aku sangat suka mengoleksi boneka,tapi Barbie adalah ide yang konyol.

-Someone POV-

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi manusia lagi. Aku yakin namja itu akan mencintainya,seperti di ramalan. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk adalah cinta bagaimana jika ramalan itu salah?.Aissh…ini semua membuatku pusing.

"Eonni-ya" Suara seorang yeoja membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" jawabku dari menatap layar laptopku dan duduk membelakanginya.

"Eonni,aku ada makan malam dengan teman-temanku di Angel mau ikut?" tanya yeoja tahu saja,yeoja itu adalah adik angkatku.

"Sepertinya tidak,eonni masih harus membuat beberapa laporan"

"Eonni-ya,jangan jadi orang yang gila kerja!Nanti eonni jadi perawan tua!" ia menasehatiku.

"Hahaha,kau ini ada-ada cepat bergegas,eonni takut akan ada badai salju nanti" aku menatap keluar jendela di hadapanku.

"Huh, bahkan tidak berbalik menatapku saat bekerja" terdengar suara yeoja itu meninggalkan kamarku.

-Suho POV-

Aku sibuk membantu yeojachingu-ku yang imut Kyungie,untuk memasak,ketika tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Di ponselku tertera nama 'Duizzang'. Sebagai sahabat yang baik,aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan menjawab telepon.

"Annyeong" kataku

"Suho,ini penting,ini…konyol" kata Kris dengan nada marah.

"Mwo?maksudmu?seseorang men-stalkmu?atau sahammu turun?" tanyaku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ah,ini tentang hadiah natal" suaranya terdengar serius.

"Apa?aku tak mengerti maksudmu,Kris" kataku bingung.

"Suho,seseorang memberiku boneka Barbie. yakin salah satu dari kalian membuat lelucon bercanda" Kris masih terdengar marah.

"Hahahaa…itu konyol. Siapa pula yang mau memberimu itu hanya bagian dari kejahilan Tao" aku tertawa ringan.

"Tidak,tidak ada nama Tao yakin pelakunya salah satu dari ."

"Jangan gila,Duizzang,mungkin itu dari .Kau tahu,gang kita tidak suka dengan kado yang terkesan 'anonim'. Jadi kami tidak mungkin melakukannya" kataku dengan bijak.

"Terserah." Kata Kris lalu menutup telepon.

"Annyeong" kataku sambil tertawa (lagi).

Kyungsoo yang melihatku tertawa,merasa heran.

"Suho oppa?kenapa Oppa tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah o.O

"Bukan apa-apa,chagiya. Kris bilang,tadi dia diberi hadiah sebuah Barbie oleh seorang fan tidak dikenal." aku tertawa.

"Whoaa…itu sedikit aneh" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lupakan saja…aku merasa lapar sekarang" aku mengelus perutku

"Ah,ayam panggangnya sudah kita makan bersama!" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyajikan masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya,aku tak ingin memakan ayam di hari ingin memakanmu ,Kyungie" aku menyunggingkan smirk dan menatap tubuh mungilnya.

"Ya…shireo!" Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya. Jujur,itu membuatnya terlihat cute.

"Ayolah.." aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Pervert!.Baiklah,kita kan melakukan 'itu', setelah kita makan ayam panggang!" Kyungsoo berbalik menghadapku dan memukul ,pukulannya tidak terasa sakit.

"Iya bu…" aku terkekeh.

Begitulah cara kami 'melakukannya' di Hari Natal.

-Kris POV-

Natal kali ini adalah Natal terkonyol yang pernah kualami. Barbie dan orang asing yang memberikannya. Aku merasa ingin tahu. Keingintahuan terkadang membuatku insomnia. Tapi sayangnya masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan esok harus bangun lebih awal.

TO BE CONTINUE

Gimana? Bagus gak ceritanya?Pasti bagus dong ya.. #authornarsis

Jangan lupa kasih review ya…

Supaya author bisa bikin FF yang lebih bagus lagi

Oh iya,author ada kuis nih :

Siapakah yeoja yang sedang menatap layar laptop di cerita tadi?

B. Sehun

C. Xiumin

Hayo loh…yang tebakannya bener,boleh request satu FF oneshot dari author #seriusgaboong

Jadi,ayo cepat jawab sebanyak-banyaknya (?)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Nightmare After Christmas

**My Barbie Girl : Nightmare After Christmas**

**Hai..hai…author unyu yang kaya Barbie balik lagi #dirajamreader**

**Pasti udah ga sabar dong ya,liat kelanjutan ceritanya **

**Oh iya,pada mau tau dong jawaban kuis yang kemaren?**

**Iya,jawaban yang benar adalah…..Sehun.**

**Huhuhu,sayangnya author belum liat yang jawabannya bener nih **

**Btw,maaf ya karakternya banyak author bikin OOC disini ._.v**

**Judul : My Barbie Girl**

**Author : Barbie (ot12barbirgirl)**

**Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Sedikit yadong (?)**

**Rate : T sampai M++?**

**Pair : KrisYeol,SuDo,KaiHun,XiuHan,etc.**

**Warning : GS for uke,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

**Oh iya, FF ini terinspirasi dari FF "Barbie Hae" yang ada di FFN juga,cuma ceritanya sesuai imajinasi aku **

**-Author POV-**

Kris tersesat di sebuah negeri antah berantah. Ia tidak mengerti,tapi ia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Sayangnya ia tetap tak pernah mengerti,kenapa ia bisa ada disini. Ia pikir itu semua hanyalah mimpi.

"Hah?aku dimana?" Kris melihat sekelilingnya.

"Selamat datang,ksatria penyelamatku" kata seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu..apa maksudmu?aku ksatria penyelamatmu?.Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kris menatap mata gadis itu yang berwarna hitam dan bersinar.

"Aku Barbie Chanyeol. Kamu bisa memanggilku Channie" gadis itu tersenyum _cute._

"Barbie?apa kamu Barbie yang diberikan padaku di Hari Natal?"tanya Kris penasaran.

"Iya,aku ingin menjadi manusia. Ayo cium aku!." gadis itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya._Cute_.

"Apa?kamu gila!.Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" Kris mundur perlahan.

"Tapi..tapi…ramalan itu bilang,kamu cinta sejatiku..hiks…hiks" gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Hei,hei,jangan menangis,semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kris tiba-tiba memeluk gadis itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Mianhae…" gadis itu melepas pelukan Kris dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hei…tunggu" Kris berlari dan mencoba mengejar gadis itu.

Tapi sialnya,dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Hingga akhirnya ia terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Tadi itu apa?" Kris terbangun dan merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh.

Ia lalu menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk mencari keberadaan Barbienya. Barbie itu masih disana,masih terjaga dengan aman. Barbie itu masih 'duduk' di sofa.

"Huh…mungkin aku terlalu lelah dan terlalu banyak berimajinasi tentang ini" Kris menatap Barbie itu dari dekat.

"Sebentar…sebentar…Mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidur denganmu malam ini,supaya aku bisa tidur nyenyak dan melupakan semuanya" kata Kris. Ia mendadak teringat eommanya.

Itu merupakan cerita lama. Ketika ia masih kecil,ia selalu tidur dengan eommanya jika bermimpi buruk. Semenjak kepergian eommanya,ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika bermimpi buruk. Mungkin jika tidur dengan Barbie,ia bisa merasakan kehadiran eommanya. Eomma Kris sangat menyukai Barbie. Kris akan selalu mengenang apapun tentang eommanya.

**-Luhan POV-**

Hari ini aku mendapat sebuah tugas yang sangat... menyenangkan. Aku mendapatkan tugas untuk…mendampingi seorang seorang klien yeoja. Yeoja itu adalah salah seorang klien hotel kami. Klien yang termasuk ke dalam daftar VVIP. Bagaimana tidak,selain sering menginap di hotel kami,ia juga merupakan putri dari salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan kami. Namanya Kim Min Seok,biasa juga dipanggil Xiumin atau Baozi. Mungkin itu karena eommanya yang berasal dari China. Dia memang _neomu_ _yeppeo_. Tapi dibalik kecantikannya,ia seorang yeoja angkuh.

"Annyeong haseyo,Min Seok ahgassi." aku dan beberapa karyawan membungkukkan badan saat ia melewati lobby hotel.

"Hai…rakyat jelata yang miskin,bau,dan kumel!" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya bak Miss Universe.

Apa dia bilang?rakyat jelata?.Sungguh kata yang menyakitkan hati. Memang beberapa dari karyawan mungkin hidup pas-pasan. Tapi tidak seharusnya ia berkata begitu!.

"Mianhamnida,ahgassi. Saya rasa tidak sepantasnya anda berkata begitu" aku berdiri dan menatap matanya tajam.

"Hah!kau pikir kau siapa!.Ini kan mulutku,terserah aku mau bilang apa!" Xiumin balas menatapku tajam.

"Perkataan anda sungguh menyakitkan hati…" kataku dalam nada serius.

"Ada yang merasa sakit hati?._Nugu?_" Xiumin melirik ke arah karyawan hotel.

Sialnya tak ada satupun karyawan yang berani tunjuk tangan. Padahal aku yakin,beberapa karyawan pasti tersinggung.

"Hah!lihat sendiri kan,tidak ada satu orangpun yang merasa sakit hati dengan ucapanku!" Xiumin mengibaskan rambutnya.

Aku terdiam melihatnya mengibaskan rambut. Gerakannya sungguh…sexy.

"Ne,akulah orang yang tersinggung itu!" aku kembali menatap matanya tajam.

"_Omo!_Lihat!ada seorang karyawan hotel sakit hati!" cibir Xiumin.

Ia melirikku dari atas sampai bawah, ia juga mencoba mencari tanda pengenalku. Lebih mengherankan lagi ia membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau…kau Xi Lu Han?Manager bagian Humas?" ia menatapku seperti menatap seekor singa yang akan memangsanya.

"_Wae_?Kau pasti belum pernah bertemu denganku kan?" aku balas menatapnya dengan _cool._

"_Andwae!_.Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" Xiumin menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ia kemudian menjerit dan lari terbirit-birit . Seolah-olah ia sudah melihat hantu yang baru bangkit dari kuburnya. Aku tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Selamat datang,Nona Sok Pemberani" kataku dalam hati.

Semua karyawan merasa sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang berani dengan Xiumin. Kris saja dibuat bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Baiklah semuanya,kembali bekerja!" aku memberi komando kepada para karyawan.

"Ada apa ya?.Kenapa ia begitu takut,hanya dengan mengetahui namaku" batinku curiga.

Ada-ada saja. Apa karena musim dingin SMTOWN yang begitu dinginnya,sehingga otak Xiumin membeku,lalu…ia mengganggapku hantu?.

**-Sehun POV-**

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana jika ia tiba-tiba berubah di depan Kris?.Ia bisa berubah menjadi manusia ketika matahari terbit,ia akan berubah menjadi Barbie lagi ketika matahari terbenam. Ini kutukan yang akan hilang jika ia dicium cinta sejatinya.

"_Mianhae,_ aku benar-benar khilaf waktu itu" aku mencoba mengirim sinyal telepati pada Chanyeol.

"Ah…tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, aku tahu kemampuanmu waktu itu belum ada apa-apanya." balas Chanyeol lewat telepati.

"_Mianhae…Jeongmal mianhae._ Aku salah mantra" kataku.

"Hmm…mungkin jika waktu itu aku memintamu untuk jadi seperti Yoona SNSD,mungkin aku akan menjadi secantik Yoona SNSD" kata Chanyeol polos.

"Ya…Park Chanyeol,jangan berkata sembarangan!" nasehatku.

" _Chakkaman._.sepertinya ada orang yang datang" sinyal telepati dari Chanyeolpun terputus.

Begitulah Chanyeol,ia seorang yeoja yang apa adanya. Ia selalu menjadi yeoja yang ceria dan suka becanda. Tapi di sisi lain ia sangat polos dan ceroboh. Aku sangat yakin Kris akan mencintainya,seperti di ramalan. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana jika ramalan itu salah?. Aissh…ini semua membuatku pusing,ditambah lagi dengan laporan penelitianku.

"Eonni-ya" Suara seorang yeoja membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil menatap layar laptopku. Aku duduk membelakanginya.

"Eonni,aku ada makan malam dengan teman-temanku di Angel Cafe. Eonni mau ikut?" tanya yeoja itu. Asal tahu saja,yeoja itu adalah adik angkatku.

Tunggu dulu,kalian belum tahu kan latar belakangku. Aku Oh Se Hun,dan aku seorang mahasiswi di Jurusan Legenda,Cerita Rakyat dan Supranatural. Kalian belum pernah mendengarnya?.Tentu saja,jurusanku ini jarang ada di negara-negara lain. Kalaupun ada mungkin hanya ada di negara seperti Amerika atau negara-negara Eropa. Sungguh menyenangkan kuliah di jurusan ini,aku meneliti banyak hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan legenda. Vampire,mumi,manusia serigala,elf. Satu hal lagi yang sangat penting,aku adalah penyihir. Keturunan dari eommaku.

"Sepertinya tidak,eonni masih harus membuat beberapa laporan" jawabku.

"Eonni-ya,jangan jadi orang yang gila kerja!Nanti eonni jadi perawan tua!" ia menasehatiku.

"Hahaha,kau ini ada-ada saja. Sana cepat bergegas,eonni takut akan ada badai salju nanti" aku menatap keluar jendela di hadapanku.

"Huh, bahkan Eonni tidak berbalik menatapku saat bekerja" terdengar suara yeoja itu meninggalkan kamarku.

Yeoja itu bernama Oh Hayoung. Dia baru berumur 16 tahun,dan sangat manis. Dia adikku yang orang tuaku temukan di tong sampah. Seorang remaja yang terlalu... centil. Sudahlah,lebih baik aku kembali mengerjakan laporanku. Baru sebentar aku mengerjakan laporanku,aku kembali mendapat gangguan dari pesan LINE di dari si...penjahat...kelamin...Kai.

kaikkamjong : Annyeong Hunnie chagiya… (stiker james tebar pesona)

sehunwitch : Oh…annyeong

kaikkamjong : Kamu sedang apa disana?

sehunwitch : Aku sibuk menyusun laporan penelitianku tentang Vampire.

kaikkamjong : Ih wow!menarik sekali! (stiker James angkat jempol)

Huh menganggu saja. Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan chat dari Kai.

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca,meskipun masih banyak silent reader..hiks..**

**Ayo,yang masih jadi silent reader,tunjukkan review kalian xD**

**Well,chapter ini agak sedikit panjang**

**Oh iya,author buka request nih..**

**Buat reader yang merasa shipper dari couple diatas,boleh request satu moment yang kalian pengen dari couple itu.**

**Nanti author bakal sisipin moment itu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya**

**Request bisa dikirim lewat PM/review dibawah.**

**Anyway,chapter selanjutnya,moment couple mana lagi ya?hmm…**

**Review kalian juga berguna buat author supaya bikin FF yang lebih bagus..**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *bow* **


	3. Chapter 3 : First Time

**My Barbie Girl : First Time**

**Judul : My Barbie Girl**

**Author : Barbie (ot12barbirgirl)**

**Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Sedikit yadong (?)**

**Rate : T sampai M++?**

**Pair : KrisYeol,SuDo,KaiHun,XiuHan,etc.**

**Warning : GS for uke,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read.**

**Oh iya, FF ini terinspirasi dari FF "Barbie Hae" yang ada di FFN juga,cuma ceritanya sesuai imajinasi aku **

**Hai..hai..author yang satu ini balik lagi**

**OK,author sebenernya agak sedih,karena FF author yang "Don't Go" dihapus sama FFN tercinta**

**Padahal author udah mau revisi FF yang satu itu**

**Ya sudahlah..yang berlalu biarlah berlalu**

**Chapter ini ada yadongnya,dikit (?)**

**Btw,makasih banget buat reader yang udah review,ngefollow ataupun ngefavorite cerita ini**

**Oke deh,enjoy ^^**

**-Kris POV-**

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk bagiku. Akan banyak klien dan rekan bisnis yang akan bertemu denganku hari ini. Aku bahkan tak sempat sarapan di musim dingin ini.

"Annyeong haseyo,Tuan Wu Yi Fan" semua pegawai membungkukkan badannya.

Aku balas membungkukkan badan. Setidaknya aku mencoba terlihat sopan saat berada di kantor. Aku segera melangkah ke ruangan dan mengetikkan password pintu.

" Pagi!" pintu ruanganpun terbuka. Aku dengan santai masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kris!Kris!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Ternyata itu Suho.

"Ada apa Suho?. Kau seperti orang yang hampir ketinggalan kereta" kataku bingung.

"Ini penting" kata Suho. Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius.

"_Relax. _Duduklah sebentar,teman" aku mempersilahkan Suho duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa!. Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang!. Suho dengan panik menarik tanganku.

"Gawat!Gawat!" aku berusaha tenang. Sementara keringat dingin terlihat mengucur dari wajah Suho.

"Suho?apa yang terjadi?. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sepanik ini" aku menatap Suho yang wajahnya mulai bercucur keringat.

Suho menarik tanganku ke arah…lobby gedung. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi disana hingga Suho menarikku.

"Tapi ahgassi!. Jika anda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Wu,anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu!." Terdengar suara keras resepsionis kantor.

"Ini penting!Aku harus bertemu dengan Kris!" terdengar suara seorang yeoja ngotot.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku baru saja melihat Krystal,mantan tunanganku berdiri disana.

"Aku ini tunangannya. Harusnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya kapanpun." Krystal bersikeras.

"Ini sudah peraturan,ahgassi. Siapapun yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Wu harus membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu. Lagipula jadwal Tuan Wu sangat padat hari ini" resepsionis itu berteriak.

"Hei!hei!hentikan!" aku mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran kedua yeoja itu.

"Kris!_Chagiya_!" Krystal segera menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Krystal!Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku melepaskan pelukannya. Dari dulu ia memang yeoja yang agresif.

"Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?. Aku baru saja pulang dari London untuk pemotretan" Krystal bergelayut manja di lenganku. Aku agak geli melihatnya.

" Rindu?. Jangan mimpi!" aku menepis tangan Krystal.

"Kamu tahu kan,aku ini tunanganmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah" mata Krystal mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo!ikut aku!" aku menarik tangan Krystal.

"Hara!Kembali bekerja!.Aku yakin meja resepsionis akan menerima banyak tamu hari ini. Suho,tolong wakili aku jika ada urusan yang penting dalam satu jam ke depan!" kataku tegas. Aku ingin urusanku dengan Krystal selesai hari ini juga.

"Baik!" Suho dan Harapun kembali menjalankan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Untunglah saat itu lobby masih sepi. Mungkin orang-orang masih tertidur di tengah dinginnya SM TOWN.

"Krystal!Apa yang kau inginkan?" aku mendudukkan Krystal di sofa. Untung saja aku masih bersikap lembut padanya.

"Aku ingin kita menikah!. Tidakkah itu sulit bagimu?" mata Krystal berkaca-kaca.

"Menikah?. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?"aku berjalan bolak-balik di sekitar ruangan. Tidak ada sedikitpun niatku untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak tawaran menyanyiitu. Itu pencapaian terbesarku" Krystal menatapku. Tatapan yang memelas. Akting yang sangat bagus.

"Kau gila!. Kau membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah kita rencanakan selama 6 bulan hanya untuk tawaran menyanyi?." aku mulai emosi. Aku benci untuk melakukannya,tapi aku mengguncang bahunya dengan sedikit…kasar.

"Aku tidak pernah membatalkan pernikahan kita!. Aku hanya ingin menundanya" Krystal setengah berteriak.

"_Geojimal. _Aku mendengar sendiri dari managermu,kau membatalkan pernikahan kita!. Kau bahkan memutuskan hubungan kita!" amarahku memuncak. Aku mengambil kursi kerja dan duduk di hadapan Krystal. Dengan segenap kesabaran aku mencoba tenang.

"Kamu tidak pernah mengerti. _Mianhae._ _Nan jeongmal saranghae,Wu Yi Fan_." Krystal menghampiriku dan memeluk leherku dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu,Krystal." Aku menepis tangan Krystal.

"Kris…kamu tahu,menjadi penyanyi terkenal adalah impianku sejak kecil. Lagipula apa salahnya memaafkan?" air mata menetes dari wajah Krystal.

"Kau merencanakan konser itu dalam waktu 2 bulan!. Sedangkan kita merencanakan pernikahan itu jauh sebelum kau memulai persiapan konsermu!" aku menunjuk Krystal. Kutatap matanya tajam.

"Kamu tidak pernah sekasar ini kepadaku. Kamu jahat,Wu Yi Fan!." Krystal menitikkan air mata.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?. Kau tak pernah menghubungiku selama hampir 6 bulan. Lalu kau meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Sekarang kau memintaku memaafkanmu dan kembali padamu. " nada dingin terucap dari bibirku.

"_Anni_.Aku tidak pernah seperti itu ,maafkan aku." Krystal memelas.

"Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah usai,Krystal. Pergilah,sebelum aku menyuruh keamanan untuk mengusirmu!" kataku dingin.

Aku menyalakan remote pintu untuk membuka pintu ruangan. Sepertinya Krystal masih emosi dengan perlakuanku hari ini. Sudahlah,aku tak lagi ingin membahas dia. Dia sudah terlalu sering membuatku sakit .

Sesaat setelah Krystal keluar ruangan,seseorang datang ke ruanganku. Kupikir itu Krystal,tapi ternyata bukan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang…" aku menatap ke arah yeoja yang datang ke ruanganku. Sepintas ia terlihat seperti seorang model bagiku.

"_Annyeong haseyo_,Tuan Wu_. Mianhamnida_,tadi saya melihat pintunya terbuka,jadi saya langsung masuk. Saya membawakan semangkuk bubur oatmeal untuk anda. Tuan Kim bilang anda belum sarapan,sehingga beliau menyuruh saya membawakan ini" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

" Ah Suho memang selalu perhatian" aku menyuap bubur oatmealku. Tunggu dulu…tidak biasanya ia memberikan oatmeal untukku. Biasanya hanya roti dan segelas susu atau kopi.

" Saya pamit,Tuan Wu" yeoja itu beranjak dari hadapanku.

"Sebentar. Siapa namamu?.Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu" aku mencegah yeoja itu pergi.

" Saya pegawai baru disini. Nama saya Park Chanyeol." yeoja yang bernama Chanyeol itu berbalik menghadapku.

"Park Chanyeol?. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" aku mengerutkan alis.

" Iya,saya Park Chanyeol. Ada yang salah,Tuan?" Chanyeol menatapku polos.

Apa yang terjadi?kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba panas. Kenapa pula,aku merasa sesuatu dibawah sana mulai…membesar. Aku beralih dari kursi kerjaku untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kemarilah,Park Chanyeol." kataku. Aku menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahku.

Chanyeol dengan ragu mendekatiku.

" Ada apa,Tuan Wu?" Chanyeol duduk dengan sopan di sebelahku.

"Kamu terlihat mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi aku lupa siapa" aku menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. Aku seperti pernah melihat yeoja ini entah dimana.

Rambut Chanyeol berwarna coklat. Matanya yang berwarna hitam nampak sempurna dalam bingkai wajah ovalnya. Bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna pink itu ingin segera aku cium sedalam dan selama mungkin. Lehernya putih dan jenjang. Membuatku tergoda dan ingin mencium juga menghisapnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing bagai model membuatku ingin menyantapnya saat itu juga. Ah,aku mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh. Untung saja aku belum menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Tuan?Tuan Wu?apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya di hadapanku. Omona,aku benar-benar tidak fokus.

"_Neomu yeppo_" aku menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. Menatap kagum keindahan yang ada di depanku.

"Tu..Tuan..Wu.." pipi Chanyeol memerah. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu kagum ketika melihat seorang yeoja. Bahkan aku langsung ingin mengajaknya bercinta saat ini. Memang beberapa yeoja pernah kuajak 'berkencan' di ruangan. Namun yang satu ini terasa berbeda.

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku menginginkanmu" aku membelai rambut Chanyeol. Tanpa terasa aku mendekatkan wajah Chanyeol ke wajahku.

Kulihat Chanyeol salah tingkah. Mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya ia sedekaat ini dengan seorang namja. Ternyata masih ada saja yeoja polos di dunia ini.

"Kris!Kris!" terdengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

"Oops._Mianhae_…" kata orang itu yang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Mendadak konsentrasiku tertuju pada Suho. Aku menghentikan 'aksi' ku.

"Ada apa lagi Suho?." aku menatap Suho tajam.

"_Anni_. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu,bahwa sebentar lagi meeting dengan perusahaan dari Perancis akan dimulai. Aku pikir kau bersama Krystal. Kupikir kalian melakukan…" kata-kata Suho terpotong.

"_Mianhamnida_,Tuan. Saya harus kembali bekerja" Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa.

"Sebentar,Chanyeol. Ini kartu namaku. Jika kamu perlu sesuatu,hubungi saja aku." aku tersenyum.

"Ah..ini.." Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Berapa nomormu?. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu sewaktu-waktu. Mungkin aku juga bisa memberimu pekerjaan baru. Kamu tahu,aku bisa menjadikanmu sekretarisku." aku menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang bingung.

"Ngg…nanti saya akan menghubungi anda,jika saya memang memerlukannya. Gamsahamnida,Tuan Wu" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah. Annyeong haseyo,Tuan Kim…eh...Suho.. .Saya ..eh,aku permisi." Chanyeol juga membungkukkan badannya ke arah Suho.

" Annyeong Chanyeol" Suho tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Senyum yang sedikit mencurigakan.

Chanyeol pergi dari ruanganku. Aku masih menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Ah betapa sempurnanya yeoja bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Wow!. Tak kusangka,kau akan mengajak seseorang office girl untuk melakukannya. Rupanya obat perangsang itu bekerja secara cepat." Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Mwo_?. Kau memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam makananku?. _Aiishh…" _ aku menatap Suho tak percaya. Pantas saja,aku merasa celanaku mulai sempit.

"Hahaha. Aku pikir kau tadi bersama Krystal. Jadi kusuruh _office girl _itu membawakanmu oatmeal tadi. Kau tahu, bercinta di pagi hari itu mengasyikkan." Suho menggodaku

"_Ya!_Kau tahu,aku hanya akan bercinta dengan _yeoja_ yang... _Yeoja_ yang sudah kutahu asal-usulnya." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Perlu kalian ketahui,aku memang sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'. Tapi tidak dengan sembarangan yeoja tentunya.

"Ah. Tentu saja aku tahu itu,sobat!. _Sorry"_ Suho membuat tanda V di tangannya.

"Hubunganku dengan Krystal sudah usai. Tidak ada harapan" kataku dengan nada sedih.

Suho menghampiriku. Ia mencoba menenangkan.

"Kris. Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?. Tidakkah kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Suho lembut.

" Tidak,setelah semua yang ia lakukan, rasanya sulit bagiku untuk kembali mencintainya" Kataku mantap.

"Baiklah. Sebagai sahabat aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan mendoakan yang terbaik" Suho menepuk pundakku pelan.

"_Gomawo_,Suho." Aku memeluk Suho layaknya seorang saudara.

"Ne. Aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik" Suho balas memelukku

"Sekarang,kembali bekerja,Tuan Kim!" kataku seraya tertawa.

"Kau tahu Kris,yeoja tadi bisa menuntutmu atas tindakan pelecehan seksual" Suho tertawa ringan.

"Ya!Cepat bekerja!" aku hampir melempar Suho dengan bantal yang ada di sofa.

" Hahaha...Oke,pak boss!" Suho berlalu dari hadapanku.

"_Ok. _Apalagi yang akan kuhadapi nanti?" batinku. Aku siap menghadapi berbagai kejutan hari ini.

**-Chanyeol POV-**

Aku sedang menikmati peran baruku. Aku menjadi 'Manusia Barbie' yang akan berubah menjadi manusia hanya jika matahari terbit. Dengan begitu aku menjadi Barbie yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika matahari terbenam. Satu hal baru lagi adalah,kini aku bekerja di kantor Kris. Ini usul dari Sehun agar aku bisa 'lebih dekat' dengan Kris. Pekerjaanku hanya sebagai office girl memang,tapi untunglah,aku hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai dengan sore.

"Park Chanyeol,hari ini giliranmu untuk membersihkan kantor Tuan Kim. Kuharap pekerjaanmu rapi,karena ini hari adalah hari pertamamu!" instruksi Shin Min-ah,kepala pelayan.

"_Ah ne,gomawo. "_ kataku seraya tersenyum.

Dengan senang hati aku mengerjakan pekerjaan baruku. Lagipula ini merupakan hal yang bagus,karena aku memang sedang menganggur. Bahkan sebelum 'Insiden Barbie' itu aku sudah menganggur. Tidak kuliah,tidak pula bekerja atau menjadi trainee seperti teman-teman SMAku yang lain. Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan,sehingga ketika aku sudah lulus SMA,otomatis aku sudah tidak terdaftar sebagai anak panti. Panti asuhan tidak menanggung biaya hidup dan biaya pendidikanku lagi. Aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan dan beasiswa,sayangnya selalu ditolak. Sedih memang,tapi aku tak boleh patah semangat.

"Annyeong haseyo Tuan Kim,saya Park Chanyeol,mau membersihkan ruangan anda." Aku menampakkan wajah di kamera yang ada di depan ruangan Tuan Kim.

Pintupun langsung terbuka.

"Annyeng haseyo,Tuan Kim" aku membungkukkan badan.

"Silahkan Chanyeol." Tuan Kim tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Setelah selesai,aku sebenarnya ingin pergi. Sayangnya tidak semudah itu.

"Chanyeol,bisakah kamu membantuku?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ah ne. Apa yang bisa saya bantu,Tuan Kim?" aku berbalik menghadap Tuan Kim.

"Tolong berikan bubur hangat ini kepada Kris. Aku rasa ia belum sarapan. Lagipula cuaca hari ini sangat dingin bukan?" kata Tuan Kim.

" Ne. Saya akan membawakannya pada Tuan Wu" aku tersenyum.

"Satu hal lagi,mulai besok,bersikaplah santai. Panggil saja aku Suho" Tuan Kim tersenyum.

" Ne Tuan Kim..eh..Suho." aku tersenyum lagi,kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Tuan Kim. MaksudkuSuho. Setidaknya ia ingin dipanggil begitu.

Dengan susah payah,aku akhirnya sampai di ruangan Kris yang berada di lantai teratas gedung. Aku kagum dengan keindahan gedung ini. Gedung yang modern dan megah. Tak sengaja aku mendengar suara-suara dari ruangan Kris.

"_Anni_.Aku tidak pernah seperti ,maafkan aku." Terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari ruangan Kris.

"Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah usai,Krystal. Pergilah,sebelum aku menyuruh keamanan untuk mengusirmu!" terdengar suara Kris.

Entah apa yang aku rasakan. Cemburu saat mendengar suara Kris dengan seorang yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu?.Mollayo. Hatiku terasa… panas. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak saat itu juga.

"Wu Yi Fan!" yeoja itu terlihat keluar dari ruangan terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"_Aigoo!apa yang terjadi dengan yeoja itu?. Apa yang Kris lakukan_?" aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tak ingin tahu terlalu jauh,aku segera masuk ke ruangan Kris yang pintunya terbuka.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang…" Kris menatap ke arahku yang baru datang ke ruangannya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_,Tuan Wu_. Mianhamnida_,tadi saya melihat pintunya terbuka,jadi saya langsung masuk. Saya membawakan semangkuk bubur oatmeal untuk anda. Tuan Kim bilang anda belum sarapan,sehingga beliau menyuruh saya membawakan ini" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah Suho .Dia memang selalu perhatian" Kris menyuap bubur oatmealnya.

" Saya pamit,Tuan Wu" aku beranjak dari hadapan Kris.

"Sebentar. Siapa namamu?.Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu" Kris mencegahku pergi.

"_Aigoo. Jangan-jangan dia ingat mimpi itu_" batinku tak karuan. Pesan yang ada di mimpi Kris itu memang …aku jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi Kris di mimpi itu.

" pegawai baru disini. Nama saya Park Chanyeol." Aku berbalik menghadap Kris dan tersenyum kaku.

"Park Chanyeol?. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Kris mengerutkan alisnya.

" Park Chanyeol. Ada yang salah,Tuan?" aku menatap Kris dengan pura-pura polos.

Kris beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan duduk di sofa. Ada apa dengannya?.

"Kemarilah,Park Chanyeol." kata Kris. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku dengan ragu mendekati apa yang akan terjadi?.

"_Ah..apakah ini saatnya?. Kenapa terasa terlalu cepat?" _batinku. Detak jantungku menjadi tak karuan.

" apa,Tuan Wu?" aku duduk dengan sopan di sebelah Kris.

"Kamu terlihat mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi aku lupa siapa" Kris menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

"_Tidak..tidak…lupakan..lupakan.."_ kataku dalam hati. Aku takut tapi juga senang jika Kris mengingat mimpi itu.

"Tuan?Tuan Wu?apakah anda baik-baik saja?" aku menggerakkan tangannya di hadapan Kris yang menatapku tanpa berkedip. Apa ia tidak takut jika matanya mendadak perih?.

"_Neomu yeppo_" Kris menyentuh pipiku. Menatap kagum keindahan yang ada di depannya.

"Tu..Tuan..Wu.." pipiku memerah. Aku mulai merasa tidak ia harus sedekat itu.

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku menginginkanmu" Kris membelai rambutku. Ia mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

_"__Oh,mungkinkah ini saatnya?. Omo!Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya!." _ Aku menatap pertama kali aku sedekat ini dengan seorang namja.

"Kris!Kris!" terdengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

"Oops._Mianhae_…" kata orang itu yang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Rupanya itu Tuan Kim ,Suho, yang mungkin ada urusan dengan Kris.

Mendadak konsentrasi Kris tertuju pada orang yang memanggilnya. Ia menghentikan 'aksinya'. Akupun bisa bernafas lega.

_"__Huh..untunglah_" kataku dalam merasa lega karena berarti 'ini belum waktunya'. Tapi aku juga agak kecewa karena aku tetap akan menjadi Barbie untuk sementara.

"_Mianhamnida_,Tuan. Saya harus kembali bekerja" aku beranjak dari sofa.

"Sebentar,Chanyeol. Ini kartu namaku. Jika kamu perlu sesuatu,hubungi saja aku."Kris tersenyum sangat menawan.

"Ah..ini.." kataku malu-malu.

"Berapa nomormu?. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu sewaktu-waktu. Mungkin aku juga bisa memberimu pekerjaan baru. Kamu tahu,aku bisa menjadikanmu sekretarisku."Kris menatap ke arahku. Aku mendadak bingung.

"Ngg…nanti saya akan menghubungi anda,jika saya memang memerlukannya. Gamsahamnida,Tuan Wu" aku membungkukkan badan.

"Ah. Annyeong haseyo,Tuan Kim,eh... Suho... Saya...eh,aku permisi" aku juga membungkukkan badan ke arah Suho.

Hmm…aku memanggilnya Suho kan mulai dari besok. Jadi sekarang aku akan menyapanya dengan Tuan Kim saja.

"Annyeong Chanyeol" Suho tersenyum padaku.

Setidaknya aku sudah menampakkan wujud manusiaku pada Kris. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mungkinkah getaran-getaran cinta itu mulai tumbuh?.Ah terlalu cepat rasanya untuk mengatakan itu.

**-Xiumin POV-**

Ini hari yang sangat…membosankan. Tidak ada yang special. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari liburan yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku menghabiskan liburan musim dinginku di hotel yang biasa kutempati ketika berada di SMTOWN. Kalian harus tahu jika pemandangan musim dingin di SMTOWN sangat menakjubkan. Hokkaido saja kalah. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku. XI LU HAN. Mendengar namanya membuatku…takut.

"Xi Lu Han?dia Manager Bagian Humas?_ Jinjja?" _aku berbicara pada diriku seraya menaruh buku yang kubaca di meja.

Aku duduk di sofa. Masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"_Anniya_. Tidak seperti itu. Xi Lu Han kan.." pikiranku melambung jauh.

**-Flashback-**

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat special untukku. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Aku akan bertemu dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Ia akan datang bersama kedua orang tuanya dari China. Perjodohan mungkin terkesan kuno. Sumpah!demi alis Kris yang mirip Angry Bird,aku menentang perjodohan ini!. Sayangnya...aku tidak bisa membantah keinginan orang tuaku. Aku malah berharap namja itu mati saat itu.

"Xiumin,jadi yeoja yang baik-baik ne?. Bersikaplah sopan kepada calon suamimu dan calon mertuamu" nasehat eomma padaku. Ia membelai rambutku lembut.

"Ne eomma" aku memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu.

"Xi Lu Han akan datang ssebentar lagi. Berbenahlah. Eomma akan pergi kebawah dulu" eomma tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin" aku kembali tersenyum palsu.

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali jika harus berdandan untuk Xi Lu Han. Seperti mau kemana saja. Padahal aku kan hanya akan makan malam di rumah. Hingga berita mengejutkan itu datang.

"Xiumin!Xiumin!." eomma berteriak sambil menuju ke kamarku yang berada di lantai atas. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Wae?eomma?" aku menghampiri eomma. Mencoba tenang meskipun sebenarnya aku juga panik.

"Xi Lu Han dan keluarganya kecelakaan mobil saat menuju kemari!" eomma mengucapkannya dengan cepat. Eomma hampir ambruk.

"Eomma!eomma!" kulihat eomma mulai pingsan. Aku sangat panik. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menahan eomma.

"Appa!appa!eomma pingsan!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Kulihat appa sedang memanggil ambulan. Aku menangis. Ambulan membawa kami ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan rumah sakit tempat Xi Lu Han berada. Aku sangat bersedih saat itu. Aku bersedih untuk eommaku. Bukan untuk Xi Lu Han.

"Eomma?eomma sudah siuman?" aku bahagia melihat eomma sudah sadar. Kulihat eommaku yang mulai siuman.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa nak. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan keluarganya,apa mereka baik-baik saja?" eomma tersenyum lemah.

"Eomma!eomma pingsan gara-gara mereka!. Kenapa eomma malah menanyakan keadaan mereka!" aku tidak suka dengan pertanyaan eommaku. Bisa-bisanya eomma masih menanyakan keadaan Luhan.

"Xiumin,orang tua Luhan itu sahabat eomma dan appa. Luhan anak mereka,Luhan adalah calon suami yang tepat untukmu" kata eomma.

"Sudahlah!Aku yakin,namja itu tidak ada lagi harapan untuk hidup!. Lebih baik perjodohan ini dibatalkan saja." Kataku tegas.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Eomma akan memberitahu Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya" eomma terlihat pasrah. Aneh. Dari dulu eomma dan appa begitu kompak untuk menjodohkanku dengan Xi Lu Han.

"Satu hal lagi,aku tidak ingin eomma menyebut nama itu lagi!.Aku muak!" emosiku memuncak.

"Xiumin,usiamu masih 21 tahun,kendalikan emosimu, eommamu baru sadar sayang" appa yang duduk di samping eomma menegurku.

" Batalkan saja perjodohan ini!" aku benar-benar emosi saat itu.

Setelah eomma keluar dari rumah sakit,aku pergi ke Amerika. Aku melanjutkan studi bisnisku disana. Orang tuaku beberapa kali memberiku kabar tentang Luhan. Aku tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Bagiku Luhan sudah mati. Aku juga tak menyangka jika Xi Luhan adalah Manager Bagian Humas dari hotel milik Kris. Mungkinkah itu dia?

"Xi Luhan?.Mungkinkah Xi Luhan yang itu?" aku menyangga tanganku dengan dagu.

"_Anni." _Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Memikirkan Luhan membuat pikiranku kacau. Cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Aku butuh sesuatu yang…hangat.

"Annyeong. Bisakah aku memesan segelas coklat panas dan French toast hangat?" aku menelepon room service hotel.

"Annyeong haseyo,ahgassi. Dikirim ke ruangan mana?" tanya pegawai hotel di seberang telepon.

"Tolong kirim ke ruangan VVIP lantai paling atas. Nomor 2" kataku.

"Baik ahgassi. Pesanan anda segera kami antar" kata pegawai hotel itu.

Bagaimana cuaca selama seminggu ke depan?. Mungkin cuaca akan bertambah dingin. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saran Chen untuk ikut berlibur ke Bali. Mungkin aku akan bertemu sinar matahari dan pria Australia yang tampan. Tentu saja…tanpa Luhan.

**Ya ampun…ini chapter terpanjang author selama bikin FF ini (?)**

**Wah,pada minta moment KaiHun ya?**

**Jangan khawatir…chapter depan bakal ada KaiHun**

**Gimana ceritanya?menikmatikah? #yaelah**

**Oke,review kalian author butuhkan untuk membuat FF yang lebih baik lagi **

**Jadi jangan lupa kirim review kalian**

**Anw author juga mau ngebenerin FF yang lama nih,soalnya pada banyak typo pffftt**

**Kalo mau request FF bisa juga lho,PM author **


End file.
